


The madman with the blue box and his giraffe hat

by thekingssong



Category: Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 12:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekingssong/pseuds/thekingssong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor surprises Amy and Rory. When they enter the TARDIS to get on their adventure, they notice something off about the Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The madman with the blue box and his giraffe hat

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short fluffy fic I wrote during my spanish class a while back. This is the only fluff fic I have written so far.

Amelia Pond, the girl who waited, and her husband, Rory Williams, the last centurion, were brought to their feet by that familiar wheezing sound. They could never explain how it sounded. It involved  both thinking and too many breaths.

The couple looked at each other, eyes gleaming with excitement. They were ready for another adventure. It had been too long. They missed opening the blue doors to the big, bright inside that was nothing like the outside suggested. They missed the sharp motion that practically knocked them off their feet when the stolen blue box started its journey. They missed it all and they wished that they hadn’t left. But they were happy. They had each other.

They shared another quick glance at each other, smiles creeping on their faces, and they bolted outside. It didn’t take long for them to find the large blue box poised on the other side of their street. A once home for them. Upon reaching the doors, they waited a moment for the raggedy man with his bow tie to step out, pulling the doors instead of pushing, and embrace them. He did not. So, Amy took it in her liberty to open the doors herself.

“Doctor. Did you forget where you-“ she trailed off. She was taken aback by the scene in front of her and her husband. In front of them, the Doctor pranced around the TARDIS console wearing what looked to be a giraffe hat. Red balloons floated in the air, filling every nook and cranny.

“Doctor?” asked Amy, completely confused by the Doctor’s strange behavior but not at all surprised. This wasn’t the first time the Doctor has done something completely bizarre, but this topped it all.

“Doctor. What is all this? And _what_ is on your head?”  Amy asked.

“OH! Amy, Rory! I didn’t hear you come in. And no. I remember where I am. Then maybe I did hear you come in.” The Doctor paused. “Anyways. What is all this you ask? Well. These are red balloons, and a lot of them might I add. As for what’s on my head… IT'S A GIRAFFE HAT!”  He exclaimed.

“Well, I know _that._ But, why do you have a giraffe hat and a lot of red balloons?” Amy questioned. She felt like his mum. She always questioned him. In a sense, she was like his mum. She is his mother-in-law.

“Oh. Well I popped by the zoo. Parked the old girl right in front of everyone and what do they do? Bloody walk past it. Always. Always walk past it. Don’t know why I stopped at the zoo. Old girl just stopped. Anyway. I walked past different people, different things, different animals and then I saw them. THE GIRAFFES! So beautiful. And I watched them for a while. Long tongues and necks reaching ‘round things. Then I saw a girl with a giraffe hat.” He pointed to the hat on his head with two slender fingers and wore the biggest, most childish smile. “I asked her mum and she told me where she bought it. SO I WENT AND BOUGHT ONE TOO! Also bought the whole lot of balloons as you can see.” Exclaimed the Doctor, flapping his arms in every direction. Amy and Rory just stared  at him.

“Oh!” said the Doctor after he stopped spinning around. “I bought the both of you hats too!” the Doctor  reached around the side of the console and pulled out two hats.

“Doctor. Err…” Rory didn’t get to finish. The Doctor was already in front of them, pulling a hat onto each of their heads.

“There.” He said with joy. He looked at his companions and made a face. “That’s not right.”  Rory was in a grey, long eared rabbit hat and Amy in a wolf one. The Doctor quickly switched the hats around and laughed. “AH HA! THERE WE ARE!” Both Amy and Rory felt uncomfortable but the two of them kept it in. They saw the joy that the Doctor had as the three of them wore their hats. She liked seeing the Doctor happy. He deserved to be happy. Amy and Rory wore their hats while the Doctor wore his. The Doctor had stopped here for a reason though. Not just to give them hats he bought. She was ready to go on an adventure with her raggedy man. She would always be ready. She would always be waiting.

“Ok Doctor. Now that we have on our special hats, where to next?”


End file.
